Today, a single mobile communications device may be able to communicate with multiple wireless communications networks via multiple respective radio access technologies. These networks, and associated access technologies, include GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) and UTRAN (UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) Terrestrial Radio Access Network), among others. Whereas the ability to communicate with these different types of networks through these different technologies may provide efficiencies in communicating for a wireless device, inefficiencies may result as well.
Therefore, there is a need for more efficient utilization of multiple radio access technologies, and thus, their associated communications networks, that may be available to a communications device.